Siempre Juntos
by Moniguerrero07
Summary: Han pasado dos días desde la batalla contra Meicoomon y Hikari aun no se atreve a ver a Takeru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de autor:** Hola a todos. Este es el primer fic que escribo así que espero que les agrade. Me gustaria mucho escuchar sus opiniones. Gracias y lindo comienzo de semana. _

HIKARI

"REBOOT COMPLETE" Aun está en mi cabeza esas palabras que vi en la computadora de koushiro-san después de la batalla contra Meicoomon.

—Reboot complete —susurro mientras me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a darme una ducha.

Ya han pasado dos días desde que ocurrió todo esto. Dos días en los cuales siento que simplemente somos seres sin vida que han perdido todo. Extrañamente ese día coincidió siendo un viernes y no he tenido que ir a clases. Fue bueno, aun no estoy preparada para verle.

—Buenos días —saludo mientras abro el refrigerador y saco un poco de leche. Aun no tengo apetito, pero debo fingir.

—Buenos días Hikari —la voz de mi madre es alegre como cualquier domingo —. Ya estoy terminando el desayuno. Ve y despierta a tu hermano.

Yo asiento y salgo rumbo a su habitación. Golpeo varias veces, pero no responde, así que me decido a entrar. Las cortinas están abiertas y la cama por primera vez en meses la dejó organizada. Sé que lo hizo mi hermano por la forma extraña en la que dobla las sabanas. Me acerco y abro su armario. Su uniforme y sus zapatos de fútbol no se encuentran por ningún lugar. Debió salir a entrenar para calmar un poco el desespero de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido.

—Así que al final también te afecto a ti hermano —suspiro mientras me quedo viendo la foto que tiene en el escritorio.

Sin pensarlo la levanto y la comienzo a detallar. Fue la foto que nos tomaron en nuestra primera aventura en el digimundo. Tenía solo ocho años cuando todo ocurrió. Lo gracioso de esta foto es que ninguno quedo bien, excepto el digimon que nació del huevo que sostenía en mis brazos. Sonrió al recordar esos momentos. Ya han pasado seis años desde que todo ocurrió.

—Ese día le di el silbato a Tailmon —siento el escozor en mis ojos al recordar aquello.

Regreso la fotografía a su lugar y salgo de la habitación. Jamás pensé que realmente dejaría de ver a Tailmon y los demás digimons. Sé que todo esto es confuso y Koushiro-san está haciendo todo para encontrar una solución.

—Mi hermano no está —respondo mientras me siento en la mesa —. Salió a jugar fútbol.

—Es extraño en tu hermano —responde mi madre. Ella sospecha que no le dijimos la verdad de todo, pero no insiste —. Voy a preparar algo y se lo llevas.

Solo asiento y me dispongo a comer. Lo hago para no levantar sospecha de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Mi hermano fue el que nos aconsejó no decir y continuar con nuestra rutina para que nadie lo note. Ellos no deben saber lo que ocurrió, porque de hecho nosotros mismos ni entendemos lo que realmente sucedió. Y cuando nuestra madre preguntó por Tailmon y Agumon, decidimos decir que estaban con Koushiro-san para evitar más preguntas.

Termino el desayuno y busco el morral en mi habitación. Sin pensarlo agarro mi D3 y lo guardo con mis cosas. Sé que no funciona, pero no puedo perder la esperanza de que un milagro ocurra. Me despido de mis padres y salgo rumbo a las canchas de fútbol donde mi hermano entrena cada vez que se siente molesto. El clima en esto momentos es bastante cálido como es de esperarse en el verano. Puedo ver bastante gente saliendo, caminado juntos con sus familias y sonriendo. Algunos murmullan de todo lo que ha ocurrido y lo poco que saben. A diferencia de Yamato-san o mi hermano, yo simplemente me quedo en silencio e ignoro todo aquello, porque comprendo que discutir convertiría esto en una historia sin fin.

Cuando logro divisar las canchas puedo ver a mi hermano allí, pateando una y otra vez el balón contra la pared. Está solo, algo que me genera cierto alivio, porque no quiero que tener que interactuar con sus compañeros de equipo. No me desagradan, pero son muy extraños conmigo.

—¡Hermano! —lo llamo desde el otro lado de la cancha. Detiene el balón y me observa —. Mamá envió comida.

Sin pensarlo se acerca y se sienta en las bancas que ahí a un lado. Yo le paso el bento y se sienta a comer. Me siento a su lado y me quedo en silencio. Es algo que no ocurre con frecuencia ahora. Yo ya no soy la niña pequeña que lo seguía a todos lados y mi hermano ya no es el niño de esos googles que me cuidaba todo el tiempo.

—Extraño a Agumon —dice rompiendo el silencio y entregándome el bento vacío —. Aunque debo admitir que es muy infantil y tragón —eso ultimo me hace sonreír.

—Yo a Tailmon —suspiro —. Lo madura y callada que siempre ha sido.

—Igual que tu Hikari —sonrío antes sus palabras —. Volveremos a verlos.

—Lo sé, pero mamá ya sospecha de que no le dijimos toda la verdad —le respondo mientras guardo el bento vacío en mi maleta.

—Es mejor las cosas así Hikari —me dice mi hermano de regresar a lo que está —. Ellos no comprenderán lo que ocurre.

—Sabes que no me agrada mentir —suspiro con molestia.

—Lo sé, pero es mejor así —sé que tiene razón, pero no me deja de molestar —. Por cierto ¿ya hablaste con él?

—No —respondo sabiendo a quien se refiere —. No tengo idea de que decirle. Además, Takeru-kun tiene a Yamato-san

—Sé que Yamato es un buen hermano y estará para Takeru todo el tiempo —responde mi hermano. Lo observo y me doy cuenta que en su mirada hay compresión —, pero tú eres su mejor amiga.

—No sé si al hablar con él las cosas empeoren —susurro —. Takeru-kun se siente muy mal. A diferencia de nosotros el perdió a Patamon dos veces. La última vez que lo vi llorar fue cuando teníamos ocho años. Siempre se muestra fuerte y valiente conmigo.

—Lo sé —sonríe y yo simplemente lo observo curiosa —. Fue mi culpa que el creciera de esa manera.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —mi hermano es extraño a ratos.

—Recuerdas cuando tuviste fiebre en nuestro primer viaje al digimundo —simplemente asiento —. Takeru quiso ir conmigo a buscar tu medicamento para bajar la fiebre, pero yo se lo prohibí —mi hermano no deja de sonreír —. Le dije que te cuidara y protegiera a Sora también. En ese entonces él me prometió protegerte y al parecer aun sostiene esa promesa.

—Hermano —no puedo del asombro de esas palabras —¿Por qué nunca lo supe?

—Nunca quise contártelo. Te conozco lo necesario para saber que lo podrías empujar a un lado si llegabas a saber de ello —no respondo porque es verdad —. Es por eso que ahora te pido yo a ti que lo protejas. No dejes que el miedo que tienes te aleje de la persona que más amas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —puedo sentir mis mejillas arder —. Takeru-kun es solo mi mejor amigo.

—Eso lo sé —su mirada es burlona —. Yo también lo soy de Sora y eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos por ella —de repente su sonrisa se pierde — aún cuando ella ya escogió a Yamato —siento tristeza por mi hermano —, pero fue mi culpa. Aunque debo admitir que es irónico que mis dos mejores amigos sientan algo el uno por el otro. Creo que sería un buen Harry Potter en ese trio.

—No fue tu culpa —le digo defendiéndole —. Sora-san tomó su propia decisión.

—Sí, pero yo la empuje a ello —puedo ver como agacha el rostro para ocultar el dolor —. Yo fui quien se alejó de ella. No pude aceptar el hecho de que mis sentimientos por mi mejor amiga iban más allá de todo lo que yo pensé y cuando lo comprendí me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

—Hermano…

—Es por ello que te digo que debes ir con Takeru —me observa decidido —. Habla con él y demuéstrale que estás para él.

—No sé qué decirle —respondo nerviosa.

—No le digas nada —sus palabras son firmes —. Simplemente ve y abrázalo. Demuéstrale que estás para él todo el tiempo.

—Hermano —estoy sorprendida de lo mucho que ha cambiado.

—Pero si lo besas que no me enteré —puedo sentir lo sonrojada que estoy —. No sé de lo quería capaz.

—Haz madurado bastante —le digo sonriendo.

—Lo sé y es molesto —de repente escuchamos más voces venir —. Deberías irte, se lo mucho que te incomodan mis compañeros de equipo. Créeme a mí también me molestan a veces.

Simplemente asiento y me despido con una sonrisa. Comienzo a correr rumbo a casa de Takeru-kun para hablar con él. Mi hermano tiene razón, debo demostrarle que yo también lo puedo proteger. La brisa de verano golpea mi piel y me siento extasiada. Takeru-kun es mi mejor amigo y debo estar con él siempre.

Llego al edificio donde vive con su madre y tomo el ascensor. Siento bastante nerviosa pero no me retractaré. Cuando abro se abren las puertas salgo corriendo hacia su departamento y me detengo en frente de la puerta. Siento las mejillas arder y mi corazón tiembla en solo pensar que lo veré. Toco el timbre y espero. Puedo sentir como mis manos comienzan a sudar y una las ansias me llenan por completo. Justo cuando voy a intentar de nuevo. La puerta se abre. Mi respiración se detiene y siento que no va salir nada de mis labios.

—Hikari —esa voz me regresa a la realidad y me saca de mi ensoñación —. Qué gusto verte de nuevo.

—Señora Takaishi —respondo con una reverencia. Me siento desanimada, quería que Takeru-kun fuera quien abriera la puerta — ¿Takeru-kun se encuentra?

—No Hikari —sonríe —. Salió temprano dijo que tenía que ver al joven Izumi.

—Entiendo —respondo un tanto desanimada —. Muchas gracias.

—Si deseas le puede decir que viniste.

—Está bien —hago una última reverencia y salgo rumbo al ascensor.

Realmente quería verle. Así que esta con Koushiro-san. Siento deseos de ir, pero lo más seguro es que al llegar el ya no esté con él.

—¿Dónde estás? —me pregunto mientras salgo del edificio.

No quiero regresar a casa aún, pero no sé qué hacer. Cada paso se convierte en un más lento y poco a poco pierdo el interés de seguir caminado. Necesito verle, decirle que cuenta conmigo y que los dos podemos superar esto junto.

—¿Sentirás lo mismo por mí, Takeru-kun? —puedo sentir la preocupación en mi pregunta.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa suceda, escucho un sonido. Uno que jamás pensé escuchar de nuevo. El mismo sonido que emitía yo cuando era pequeña y no me gustaba dialogar con las personas. Ese que mi hermano uso cuando yo era un bebé y despertó a es Greymon que conocimos. Ese mismo que usé cuando estábamos en el interior de Whamon y el mismo que le obsequié a Tailmon cuando nos despedimos la primera vez. El sonido de mi silbato.

—Tailmon —sale como un susurro de mis labios.

En ese momento vuelve a sonar. Sin pensarlo me dejo guiar por el sonido. Es tan claro y tan vivo que sé que no estoy soñando. Corro lo más rápido que puedo, con la esperanza de que quizás encuentre a Tailmon de nuevo. Cada vez el sonido se hace más fuerte al igual que mis esperanzas. Pero de repente el sonido se detiene y no comprendo que ocurrió. Observo en todas direcciones buscando de nuevo ese sonido, pero no está. Se ha ido. Suspiro. Esto no era algo que esperaba. Sin más preámbulos me giro para seguir mi rumbo a casa bastante desanimada.

—¿Hikari-chan? —me detengo al escuchar esa voz a mis espaldas.

Rápidamente me giro y puedo ver que encontré a la persona que he estado buscando. Está allí sentado, me observa con una sonrisa. Esa que siempre he visto aún en las más duras situaciones. Siento como mi corazón tiembla con solo verlo y mis mejillas comienzan arder ¿Cuándo me di cuenta de que todo esto ocurría? ¿Cuándo noté que las cosas entre los dos cambiaban?

—Takeru-kun —se escucha con un ligero tartamudeo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta curioso.

—Iba rumbo a mi casa —respondo y pienso no decirle la verdad, pero me abstengo —, pero escuché un silbato y por un momento creí que era Tailmon —a él no le mentiré.

—Así que tú también lo escuchaste —me sorprendo ante sus palabras — ¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento y camino hacia donde él está. Me siento a su lado y comienzo a ver como fluye el rio. Es el mismo puente donde nos reunimos unas semanas atrás. El mismo donde hablamos de pasarla bien y disfrutar de la compañía de nuestros Digimons. Observo a Takeru-kun y está en silencio contemplando el firmamento. No hay palabras aún, pero puedo sentir su dolor junto con el mío y lo vacío que se siente. Sin siquiera pensarlo estiro mi mano y agarro la suya. Me observa con asombro, pero no dice nada, solo sonríe y vuelve su mirada al cielo. Puedo sentir como me devuelve el gesto y sus dedos presionan suavemente mi palma. Mi hermano tenía razón, a veces no es necesario hablar, lo único importante es que esa persona que tanto amas sepa que estarás siempre a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

TAKERU

"REBOOT COMPLETE" Veo en las pantallas de la computadora de Koushiro-san antes de que reinicie el sistema y comience a trabajar de nuevo. Dos días han pasado desde que todo ocurrió. Dos días han pasado desde que perdí a Patamon. Me duele tanto no haber sido capaz de evitarlo. Me odio por ser tan cobarde y no protegerlo lo suficiente. Me detesto por llorar como aquel niño cobarde y miedoso de ocho años que prometí no volver a ser. Pero sobre todo me odio por mostrarle esa parte de mi debilidad a todos, en especial a Hikari.

—Encontraré una solución e iremos al digimundo —la voz de Koushiro-san es decidida —. Solo necesito tiempo.

—Aunque lo logres, ellos no nos recordarán —pregunto molesto —¿Qué les diremos? —la mirada de Koushiro-san es atenta, esperanto a las palabras que saldrán de mis labios —. Yo… yo… yo no pude proteger a Patamon ¡No pude hacer nada!

—¿Entonces te quedarás quieto y lo olvidarás? —sus palabras me sorprenden —. No se trata de lo que no hiciste, sino de lo que harás.

No respondo y el continúa buscando la manera de llevarnos al digimundo. Solo me quedo en silencio y lo observo trabajar. Al cabo de una hora, me despido de él con la excusa de que debo ver a mi hermano. Koushiro-san asiente y continua con su labor. Eso me agrada un poco de Koushiro-san, no va tan a fondo con las personas. Salgo del edificio y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo mientras sus palabras están en mi mente "No se trata de lo que no hiciste, sino de lo que harás".

—Patamon —salé de mis labios mientras escucho el sonido del viento.

No asimilo el hecho de haberle perdido por segunda vez. Era mi mejor amigo y la primera persona o digimon que confió en que era un niño valiente. No es cierto, hay alguien más. Esa persona que siempre ha estado conmigo desde que somos niños. Esa por la cual dejé de llorar y prometí a Taichi-san y Sora-san proteger sin importar nada.

—¿Extrañarás a Tailmon tanto como yo extraño a Patamon? —me pregunto mientras espero que la luz cambie a verde y pueda caminar.

No he sido capaz de buscarla desde que todo ocurrió. Sé que es cobarde, pero me siento bastante molesto de que ella me viera llorar. Hikari-chan jamás me juzgaría por ello, eso lo sé; es solo que, si no pude proteger a Patamon, no me siento lo suficiente fuerte para protegerla a ella ¡En que estoy pensando!

—¿Takeru-kun? —entonces esa voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¡Sora-san! —respondo. No pensé encontrarme a alguien por este lugar. Entonces observo y me doy cuenta que estoy caminado hacia la casa de Hikari-chan.

—¿Vas a ver a Hikari? —pregunta y yo simplemente niego. Sé que mis pies me trajeron aquí pero no soy capaz de verle — ¿Tienes tiempo libre? —asiento a su pregunta —¿Te parece si tomamos algo?

—Por mi parte está bien —respondo —. En el mini mercado venden un helado que creo que te gustará.

—¿Helado? —me observa con sorpresa —. No pensé que te gustara el helado.

—Creo que andando tanto tiempo con Hikari-chan comencé a comer helado —no puedo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo —, pero solo como un cono o una paleta de agua. No soy capaz de ingerir tanto dulce como ella.

—Eso es cierto jamás olvidaremos ese verano —reímos ante los recuerdos de aquel verano en el que Hikari-chan se comió el helado de mayor tamaño. Aun me pregunto cómo cupo tanto helado en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Cruzamos la calle al cambio del semáforo. El camino es silencioso y por extraño que parezca agradable. Sé que Sora-san extraña a Piyomon tanto como todo los demás extrañas a sus Digimons, pero ella no opina ni tampoco pregunta de mis sentimientos. Es muy compresiva. Ya entiendo por qué Taichi-san decía que podía confiar ciegamente en Sora-san, ella es como una hermana mayor que te protege y comprende lo que sientes. En el mini mercado ella compra el helado que le aconsejé, mientras que yo compro una paleta de agua. Esa que se parte en dos. No sé por qué, pero pensé en Hikari-chan y todas las veces que hemos compartido ese helado durante los días más calurosos de verano. Pagamos y nos sentamos en las bancas del parque de en frente. Yo por instinto parto la paleta en dos partes y comienzo a comer.

—¿De dónde vienes? —me pregunta Sora-san mientras empieza abrir el helado.

—Estaba con Koushiro-san —respondo —. Sigue buscando una forma de volver al digimundo y no se detendrá por nada.

—Es verdad —una suave sonrisa sale de sus labios — Koushiro-kun es demasiado obstinado y la única persona que lo haría desistir lo apoya al cien por ciento.

—Hablas de Mimi-san ¿verdad? —solo sonríe confirmando mi pregunta —. Koushiro-san de verdad le gusta Mimi-san, aunque no lo admita.

—Koushiro-kun se parece mucho a ti en eso Takeru-kun.

—Espera un momento —¿qué fue todo eso? — ¿En qué me parezco a Koushiro-san?

—¡Tienes razón, es delicioso! —me dice cambiando el tema —. Qué bueno que seas tan atento con los gustos de una chica.

—Es algo que aprendí de mi hermano, aunque no lo creas —puedo ver como sus mejillas se sonrojan. Si supiera que mi hermano se sonroja peor por su culpa —, pero sobretodo he aprendido con Hikari-chan.

—¡Eres todo un caballero, Takeru-kun! —su voz es de emoción. Extrañamente se siente muy agradable que ella lo diga así —, aunque a mí me molestaría toda esa atención que le das a las demás chicas.

—Son solo amigas —respondo rápidamente —. Además, a Hikari-chan no le molesta eso.

—Entonces a ti tampoco te molesta que los amigos de Taichi intenten lucirse frente a ella ¿verdad? —dice mientras come un poco de helado.

¿Molestarme? Jamás lo había visto de esa forma. Honestamente nunca he visto que ellos sean competencia suficiente para que Hikari-chan se aleje de mi.

—Ellos no me interesan —respondo sin importancia.

—¡Qué afortunada es Hikari-chan por tenerte! —responde sonriendo.

—Creo que el afortunado soy yo —respondo sinceramente —. Ella siempre ha confiado en mí desde que nos conocimos y me ha ayudado a sacar lo mejor de mí. Ser más valiente, más decidido.

—Cómo nos cambian las personas —simplemente asiento —. No haces querer ser mejores cada día. Cada vez nos hacen ser más fuertes y decididos. Hikari-chan y tu hacen un gran equipo.

—Es la persona más importante para mí —respondo sin poder evitar sonreír.

—De verdad la amas Takeru-kun.

—Lo sé… —justo en ese momento comprendo la magnitud de mis palabras —. Claro que es mi mejor amiga como no podría a… a… quererla.

—Vamos, me vas a negar lo que es tan claro como el agua —su mirada es picara —. No hay nada de malo que estés enamorado de ella.

En ese instante no respondo. Sora-san me acorraló y puedo refutar lo que acaba de decir. Es bastante complejo todo. Jamás había visto a Hikari-chan de esa forma. Mentira, si lo he hecho; pero siempre me ido en contra de lo mis sentimientos. No soy capaz de ir más allá. Solo en pensar en mis padres me hace retroceder cada vez que afronto lo mucho que la quiero. Sé que tengo solo catorce años, dentro de poco quince y que aún tengo mucho que aprender antes de ello. El problema es que simplemente no dejo de pensarlo; es que no quiero que mi relación con Hikari-chan termine igual que mis padres. No sería capaz de vivir de esa forma. Perder a Patamon es demasiado doloroso y no puedo imaginar la magnitud de lo que sería perderla a ella.

—Takeru-kun —la voz de Sora-san me saca de mis pensamientos —. La paleta se derritió.

En ese momento observo que la parte que no pobre, está en el suelo. No la comí porque esperaba dársela a Hikari-chan aun cuando sé que no iba a venir. Siempre esperando y esperando sin actuar. "No se trata de lo que no hiciste, sino de lo que harás", las palabras de Koushiro-san llegan en ese momento.

—¿Por qué niegas tus sentimientos Takeru-kun? —siento la mano de Sora-san en mi hombro —. Sin importar que suceda ella jamás te abandonara.

—Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla —suelto así sin más. No me detendré ahora —. Tuve miedo de proteger a Patamon y lo perdí —siento el escozor en mis ojos —. Me duele tanto no haber hecho nada por protegerle —la primera lágrima caer —. Me siento tan estúpido por llorar como ese niño de ocho años que todos debían proteger —la segunda cae —. Pero, sobre todo, me siento tan impotente por ser a quien consolaron, cuando debí ser yo quien le diera esperanzas a Hikari-chan —ya perdí la cuenta de mis lágrimas —. No quiero que Hikari-chan me vea llorar. Me prometí a mí mismo en no volver a ser ese niño, pero fallé.

—Takeru-kun es demasiada culpa para ti solo —me dice tranquilamente —. Solo eres tienes catorce y aún a mucho por aprender y vivir. No puedes mortificarte por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Además, ustedes no son tus padres, no te niegues a querer a alguien.

En ese momento la observo con sorpresa ¿Desde cuándo sabía lo mucho que quiero evitar que me suceda lo mismo que mis padres? Es algo que ni siquiera a Patamon le he contado.

—Y si a fallar te refieres, todos lo hicimos Takeru-kun —su voz es suave —. Ninguno de nosotros pudo prevenir que ocurriría, lo importante ahora es que vamos hacer. No se trata de lo que no hicimos…

—Sino de lo que haremos —termino la frase. Son las mismas palabras que Koushiro-san me dijo.

—Exacto —responde mientras se pone de pie —. Gracias por la elección del helado. Estuvo deliciosos.

¿Lo que haremos? ¿Lo que haré? Esa decisión no solo involucra a Patamon y mi misión como niño elegido, también involucra mis sentimientos por Hikari-chan. No somos mis padres, eso lo sé; pero ¿qué es a lo que realmente le tengo miedo? ¿Qué es lo a lo que le huyo cada vez que acepto mis sentimientos por Hikari-chan? Justo cuando voy a responderle a Sora-san un sonido llega a mis oídos.

—Imposible —susurro de asombro.

—¿Qué sucede Takeru-kun? —escucho la voz de Sora-san.

—Es… —ese sonido regresa. Ese sonido lo distingo bastante bien y jamás lo olvidaría — ¡Patamon!

Sin pensarlo un solo instante salgo corriendo mientras escucho como ese sonido se repite, una y otra vez. No estoy loco, eso ya lo sé; porque no es la primera vez que lo escucho. Siempre ha estado en mi cabeza desde el primer día que lo oí. Era débil y torpe, como cuando alguien está llorando lo toca y luego se convirtió uno fuerte que despertó a ese Greymon que vimos y por el cual fui castigado por mi mamá cuando solo tenía cuatro años. Jamás pensé que lo escucharía de nuevo hasta que la persona que acaba de conocer y se había ganado un puesto muy valioso en mi corazón lo tocó en el interior de Whamon. Ese que ella le obsequio a Tailmon antes de volver.

—Patamon —aprieto los dientes en solo pensar que le diré cuando lo vea.

Pero de repente se detiene. Me quedo en silencio esperando si el sonido regresa, pero es inútil. Quien haya sido, dejo de hacerlo sonar. Pensé que vería de nuevo a Patamon, pero al parecer es solo uno más de los sueños que he tenido.

—¡Maldición! —sale de mis labios mientras me desplomo en el piso.

Extrañamente sonrió ante esto, porque siento que esta vez sin importar que ocurra encontraré a Patamon y le protegeré con mi propia vida. Lo importante es que lo que haré y ya decidí que haré. No dejaré de pelear, no dejaré de cuidarlos, pero sobretodo no seré lo que no soy. En ese instante puedo escuchar los pasos de alguien, no necesito voltear para saber que está corriendo ¿Sora-san me habrá seguido? Entonces volteo y puedo ver a la persona que tiene esa voz agitada y la respiración entrecortada. Veo su rostro resignado y como se gira para regresar por su camino.

—¿Hikari-chan? —sale mis labios mientras ella me observa.

—Takeru-kun —tartamudea ¿será el cansancio?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me causa curiosidad.

—Iba rumbo a mi casa —responde —, pero escuché un silbato y por un momento creí que era Tailmon.

—Así que tú también lo escuchaste —respondo sonriendo — ¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiente y camina hasta donde estoy para sentarse a mi lado. No nos dirigimos palabras y me quedo observando el firmamento. El recuerdo de Patamon llega a mi memoria, como siempre estaba para mí y sin importar nada éramos un equipo. En ese momento siento una mano sobre la mía. No puedo evitar voltearla a ver. Estoy sorprendido y extrañamente aliviado de tenerla a mi lado. No puedo evitar sonreír y volver a ver el firmamento. Así que a esto se refiere Sora-san a que somos un equipo. "No se trata de lo que no hiciste, sino de lo que harás". Koushiro-san y Sora-san tiene razón. Debo dejar ir el pasado y enfrentar la situación de ahora. Sin pensarlo un solo segundo giro mi mano para poder presionar suavemente su palma. El calor que siento hace que desaparezca cualquier duda ¿Será que esto es lo que significa el amor según lo que he leído? ¿Será que realmente quiero ser escritor para contar al mundo mis aventuras como niño elegido o profesarle al mundo el amor que puedo sentir por la persona más importante de mi vida? Entonces, decido llenarme de valor y hacer lo que me he negado por casi un año.

—Hikari-chan —le digo mientras voltea verme —Yo…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas de autor:**_ _Este es el último capítulo, espero que les agrade el final._

SORA

—¡Takeru-kun! —grito con fuerzas esperando que me escuche y se detenga, pero no ocurre.

No comprendo que fue lo que escuchó para estar corriendo de esta forma y lo sigo no porque lo haya escuchado también, sino porque llamó a Patamon. Solo en pensar que puede escucharlo me da la esperanza de volver a ver a Biyomon. El único inconveniente con todo esto es que jamás pensé que perseguirlo fuera tan agotador. Quince minutos corriendo de un lado a otro e intentándole llamar varias veces respuesta alguna me dejaron sin fuerzas. Después de este juego del gato y ratón por todo ese tiempo, Takeru-kun baja las escaleras y se detiene al fin. Solo espero que no decida saltar al agua. Takeru-kun tiene muy buen físico, pese de haber dejado los deportes hace meses. Entonces aprovecho esa pausa para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Maldición! —grita Takeru-kun mientras se desploma.

Sea lo que haya oído Takeru-kun ya se fue. Solo espero que no pierda las esperanzas de creer que volveremos a ver a nuestros compañeros. Al cabo de unos dos minutos que recupero fuerzas decido bajar las escaleras y acercarme a Takeru-kun. Lo que no esperaba es que, en ese preciso momento, una persona pasara por mi lado tan rápido y se detuviera en el borde a pocos metros de Takeru-kun. Al inicio se me hizo extraño, pero al poder divisar quien fue esa persona, no puedo evitar sonreír. Sea lo que sea, Hikari-chan y Takeru-kun están unidos por un lazo muy fuerte.

—¿Hikari-chan? —dice Takeru-kun mientras Hikari-chan lo observa con asombro.

—Takeru-kun —tartamudea y puedo ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta Takeru-kun. Tiene curiosidad y felicidad al verla.

—Iba rumbo a mi casa —responde Hikari-chan. Puedo ver que duda, pero decide seguir hablando —, pero escuché un silbato y por un momento creí que era Tailmon.

—Así que tú también lo escuchaste —le dice sonriendo — ¿Quieres sentarte?

Así que fue eso lo que escucharon, el silbato que Hikari-chan le obsequió a Tailmon la primera vez que fue al digimundo. Siento envidia de que ellos lo hayan podido escuchar. Hikari-chan asiente a la petición de Takeru-kun y se sienta a su lado. Ambos están en silencio, él mirando al firmamento y ella al rio. Cuando voy a dejar de obsérvalos y dirigirme a mi casa, algo ocurre. Hikari-chan acerca su mano lentamente y la pone sobre la de él. Takeru-kun la ve con asombro y le sonríe para luego mirar al cielo. Ella se queda viéndole con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas por unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo al rio. Sé por qué sonríe, Takeru-kun también aprieta también su mano. No hay palabras por parte de ninguno, pero honestamente no son necesarias. La forma en la que se miran y se protegen el uno al otro es tan claro que no dudo y jamás dudaré de lo mucho que se aman. Sin pensarlo dos veces saco mi teléfono y tomo una foto de los dos. Comprendo muy bien la poca calidad de la cámara de mi teléfono, pero la imagen es lo suficientemente nítida para poder ver con caridad como se toman las manos.

—Hikari-chan —le dice viéndola yo me quedo observándolos —Yo…

—¿Si Takeru-kun? —pregunta curiosa.

—Yo… yo… yo quiero saber si tu… —¿Takeru-kun se va confesar? —. Yo quiero saber si tú también crees que los volveremos a ver de nuevo —no, no lo hizo.

—Claro que sí —Hikari-chan sonríe —. Siempre estaremos juntos, sin importar que pase y sé que Koushiro-san encontrará la manera de llevarnos de nuevo al Digimundo.

—Eso lo sé —puedo sentir el miedo en las palabras de Takeru-kun —. Pero el Digimundo se reinició. Ellos no nos recordarán.

—Entonces haremos nuevas memorias —las palabras de Hikari-chan me sorprenden también a mí —, tan poderosas que harán que nos recuerden —Hikari-chan entrelaza sus dedos con los de él —. Sin importar lo que sea, los veremos y ellos nos recordarán. Son nuestros compañeros y es más que suficiente para mí.

—¿Y si no puedo proteger a Patamon de nuevo? —su miedo es palpable —. Tengo miedo de no poderle proteger.

—Entonces yo los protegeré a los dos —Takeru-kun la observa con asombro —. Ahora es mi turno protegerte Takeru-kun.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta confundido. Yo si se dé que habla.

—Sé de la promesa de que le hiciste a mi hermano hace tiempo atrás cuando enfermé en el Digimundo —el no responde —. Sé que aun la sostienes y te agradezco que la cumplieras, pero ahora es mi turno de protegerte.

—Te equivocas Hikari —espera un segundo la llamo "Hikari" —. Esa promesa la dejé a un lado hace bastante tiempo ya —¿por qué sigo aquí escuchando lo que no debo? —. Lo hice porque ya no es necesario cumplirla.

—¿De qué hablas Takeru-kun? —en el rostro de Hikari hay algo de confusión.

—No se trata de lo que no hice, sino de lo que haré —¿Qué hará Takeru-kun? —. Hikari tengo que decirte algo muy importante y quiero que me escuches por completo antes de darme tu opinión —Le llamó de nuevo "Hikari". Sé que debo irme, pero no puedo —. Prométeme que lo harás.

—¿De qué hablas Takeru-kun?

—Solo promételo —su voz es firme y ella simplemente asiente.

—Antes de ir al Digimundo era un niño llorón que todos tenían que cuidar, pero no fue hasta que conocí a Patamon que comprendí el significado de jamás rendirse. Siempre hemos sido un equipo y él era quien tenía que recordarme que no me podía rendir cada vez que me daba miedo. Pero todo eso cambio a los pocos días de volver a este mundo con ellos seis años atrás —toma un respiro y continua —. Conocí a alguien menor que yo y mucho más alta —no puedo evitar sonreír a ver la cara de fastidio de Takeru-kun —, que no tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a Myotismon por sí sola, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era. Esa que sin importar lo enferma que estuviera, continuaba caminando porque todo el Digimundo dependía de nosotros. Esa que aun cuando le pedí que me soltara cuando Piedmon había agarrado mi pie, no me escucho y me dijo que jamás lo haría. Esa niña tenía muchas cualidades que quería tener y proteger. Así que me prometí ser más valiente que esa niña y protegerla todo el tiempo.

—Takeru… —lo observa con asombro.

—Pero había un problema. Ella vivía en otra ciudad y no nos podíamos ver. Entonces empecé a llamarla y escribirnos correos cada vez con más frecuencia hasta que nos convertimos en mejores amigos. Tuve que esperar tres años para poder vivir cerca. Ese día fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, porque iba poder estar con mi mejor amiga todos los días y ver a mi hermano. Cuando ese día llego, me sentí el niño más feliz del mundo —puedo ver el rostro de Hikari sonrojado —, pero calculé algo mal. Ella admiraba demasiado a su hermano y jamás lo dejaría a un lado. Así que hice todo lo posible convertirme en alguien que ella admirará. Por un momento pensé en practicar fútbol como su hermano, pero lo mío no ese deporte y lo comprendí cuando intenté jugarlo y me dieron una paliza. Entonces busqué una manera, una fórmula para estar con ella todo el tiempo posible y así fue como empecé a acompañarla hasta su casa. Sé que conociendo lo obstinada que es, no me dejaría; así que comencé con caminar algunas calles hasta que logré caminar junto a ella hasta el punto donde me lo permitiría hacer.

—Yo…

—Hikari, déjame terminar —la voz de Takeru-kun es firme y puedo ver el ligero color rosa en sus mejillas —. Pero no fue hasta mi cumpleaños número catorce que comprendí la inmensidad del asunto y tuve que aceptar algo que no quería —toma un respiro ¿Qué rayos sigo haciendo aquí? —, aceptar que me estaba enamorando de esa persona —puedo ver como su mano que antes estaba libre sostiene la mejilla sonrojada de Hikari-chan —. Me negué rotundamente en creerlo, así que comencé a salir con mis compañeras de clase con la esperanza de matar ese sentimiento, pero honestamente no funciono. Solo fue hasta que Patamon y los demás se fueron que comprendí que no puedo perderte y tampoco puedo dejar morir todo esto. Pero el temor de que me suceda lo mismo que a mis padres pudo más —recuerdo entonces sus palabras y siento pena por él —. Prefería ser siempre tu mejor amigo que decirte mis sentimientos y perderte para siempre.

—Pero nosotros no somos tus padres —las palabras de Hikari-chan me sorprenden —No lo somos y jamás lo seremos Takeru.

—Eso lo sé —el simplemente sonríe —. Sora-san me dijo lo mismo. Sé que aun somos prácticamente niños, pero no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

—Yo tampoco Takeru —se llaman por el nombre —. Sin importar que pase siempre estaremos juntos.

—Siempre juntos —responde Hikari.

En ese momento Takeru-kun comienza a acortar la distancia entre los dos y Hikari-chan se deja guiar. No puedo evitarlo y rápidamente me giro dándoles la espalda y comienzo a seguir mi camino. No puedo ser tan egoísta y ver el primer beso que ambos se dan, sin siquiera saber si es el primer beso de ambos o no. Así que rápidamente me alejo de aquel lugar para darles privacidad.

—Así que los más pequeños ya solucionaron sus sentimientos —sonrió antes mis palabras —. Pero realmente Takeru-kun y Hikari-chan la tenían más sencillo. Ellos no tienen que ver a dos personas y negarse a sentir algo por ellas.

Sin pensarlo saco mi teléfono y ajunto la imagen a un mensaje.

Para: Ishida, Yamato; Yagami, Taichi.

De: Takenouchi, Sora.

Imagen adjunta.

No escribo nada en el mensaje, sé que Yamato estará un poco más celoso de lo que Taichi estará; él ya estaba más resignado a ese hecho y un día me lo confesó sonriendo. "Si Hikari y Takeru se cuidan el uno al otro siempre estaré más que satisfecho. Takeru es el único chico que se acerca a Hikari y no me deseos de matarlo".

Sin más preámbulos me dirijo a mi casa. Sin pensarlo esos dos me dieron una luz de esperanza para creer. Sin importar lo que cueste debemos seguir hacia adelante y no lamentarnos de lo que no hicimos, sino de lo que haremos. Ellos ya tomaron su decisión con respecto al digimundo y con respecto a sus sentimientos. Así que también lo haré yo.

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Este es mi primer fic como les dije. No quise ponerlo más largo porque creo que no es correcto empezar de esa manera. Además, mi trabajo y mis estudios (estoy viviendo en el extranjero y aprendo ingles) y otra historia de mi autoría que he pausado mientras escribo y rediseño el universo de mis personajes me toma mucho tiempo. Así que quise escribir mi primer fic acerca del mundo que más conozco y más me gusta… Digimon. Si Hikari y Takeru no quedan juntos tendré los fics que me darán esperanza a creer que si lo están. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero en unas dos semanas subir otro fic, pero ese va ser de Koushiro._


End file.
